


Heartbreak

by lactoria



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:36:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lactoria/pseuds/lactoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She used to be meek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbreak

He finds it almost fondly ironic to be sitting here beside Damara Megido—two people who talk a whole lot but go completely misunderstood.

Under normal circumstances Kankri would opt out of one-on-one interaction with her due to  _language barriers_ but today he could not ignore her.

Not when she was sitting there all alone crying her little eyes out.

So instead of asking permission to intrude or awkwardly standing there until she noticed him, Kankri sat down beside her.

And after a few minutes he gently, ever so gently as if he were terrified the contact would shatter her like fragile glass, laid his hand on her shoulder.

It didn’t take a genius to puzzle out the reason for the little lolita’s tears; Rufioh was naturally quite the flirt, but he was particularly friendly with one Horuss Zahhak—much too friendly, in fact.

Kankri did not approve of infidelity in the quadrants, and though he didn’t have enough credible evidence to confront Rufioh with, his coquettish behavior was nonetheless reprehensible.

Damara was a meek girl with a big heart and she did not deserve his fickle treatment.

"Damara…"  He started without thinking only to falter in the static between words.   _Damnit Kankri_ , _you’re so good with words, you always have something to say!  Comfort that girl!_

His tongue lolls uselessly around in his mouth and he’s beginning to panic, but Damara suddenly leans sideways into him and his world is tipped on its side.

She sniffles, tiny shoulders shaking, her mascara is running and her lip is quivering and it looks like she’s been crying for so long that every heaving sob is painful.

Kankri can’t stand to see so distraught, but…

But he doesn’t want to further upset her.

He fights down his anxiety, trips right over all of his trigger warnings and delicately folds his arms around her diminutive form.

Damara responds without delay, pressing herself tightly into him, her hands balling in his sweater and her head burying itself so deeply into his turtleneck that one of her curled horns bumps right into his cheek.

But he doesn’t mind.

He holds her as firmly as he can without smothering her, but Damara doesn’t seem to need the wiggle room.  She flattens herself against him so intimately that Kankri can feel her every curve, even the pulse of her wildly beating pumper.

He makes a valiant effort to push all tactile discomfort from his pan as he cradles her like Porrim has him so many times.

And it seems to work for both of them.

She withdraws just enough to look up at his face and her smile is so calming that he forgets all of the awkwardness and dismay, all the strange attraction and the communication gap.

Sometimes you just need someone to catch you and carry you, regardless of your differences.

Sometimes you just  _need someone._


End file.
